megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
COMP
A COMP, also known as a Arm Terminal, is a device commonly featured in the ''Megami Tensei'' franchise. It refers to the portable computer which many characters have used in order to communicate with, transport, and summon demonic entities. It is one of the most common elements to appear in Megami Tensei games. Appearances *''Megami Tensei'' *''Megami Tensei II'' *''Shin Megami Tensei'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' *''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' *''Devil Survivor'' *''Devil Survivor Overclocked'' *''Devil Survivor 2'' Profile The Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei novels Akemi Nakajima carries a small hand-held computer with him at all times, which he uses to summon Cerberus at any time. Charles Feed also carries a similar device. ''Megami Tensei II The COMP serves the same purpose as it does in other games. Pazuzu also uses it as a means of communicating with the hero. The amount of demons the COMP can hold is increased once the hero's missing arm is replaced with a cybernetic one. Shin Megami Tensei The protagonist carries a COMP which he uses to communicate with demons. It houses the Demon Summoning Program designed by STEVEN. STEVEN later upgrades the protagonist's computer so that it can store more demons. Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Each player character in ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE carries a COMP. In the start of the game, the player can choose between two models. Snakeman upgrades the player's COMP once they become a Devil Buster. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV The COMP returns in ''Shin Megami Tensei IV in the form of a gauntlet. Those who are to be tested whether they will become Samurai or not must pass the Gauntlet Rite. All Gauntlets come with an assistant interface avatar called Burroughs, who is often referred to as a fairy. Burroughs guides Gauntlet users through demon data, application usage, navigation, among other functions within the limits of the Gauntlet's internal database. Mido aids with fusion and compendium data. Gauntlet users can also learn active skills from well-raised contract demons via the "Demon Whisper" ritual. The Ashura-kai use smartphones to summon demons. The Demonicas seen in the game are armor worn by the Counter-Demon Force and it is noted that the vambrace on the Demonicas resemble the Gauntlets used by the Samurai. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner The Devil Summoner Kyouji Kuzunoha comes equipped with heavily modified gun that has been integrated with a compact COMP system. The hybrid device is known as a "GUMP", which is a shortened term for Gun-COMP. Aside from its obvious purpose, it still functions like a regular gun. Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers The GUMP reprises its role as the main demon utility device and primary sidearm, but has undergone a few cosmetic and functional improvements over time. Its use is now widespread among the majority of the active Devil Summoners. Devil Survivor COMPs (short for Communication Players) bear a striking resemblance to the Nintendo DS (Nintendo 3DS in the 3DS remake). They were initially advertised as gaming consoles which allowed for web browsing, email and international online gaming. It's commercial tag line was ''"Play with people around the world!" Naoya gave the protagonist and his friends specially designed COMPs to survive the Tokyo Lockdown. Aside from the Demon Summoning Program, a secondary application called the "Harmonizer" tunes to the wavelengths of humans, making attacks effective against demons while lessening the damage taken from them. The Harmonizer affects all humans and demons that are within range of the COMP. COMP users came to be known as "Demon Tamers". The first time the Demon Summoning Program is initiated, a demon will emerge whose strength is proportionate to that of the user. A contract will not be forged until the tamer defeats said demon. Latter demons are obtained by participating in an online auction using Macca for purchase and contract enactment. The COMP's battery life is limited; since electricity was cut off in the lockdown area, the only way to keep a COMP functional is by charging it with a hand-crank dynamo. This was the main concern that the party had in the beginning. They received one such device from Keisuke. If the COMP runs out of battery power or breaks, a Demon Tamer loses his/her demon contracts and in turn will also make them vulnerable to demon attacks due to the disengagement of the mind link to the Harmonizer. The Demon Summoning Program can also go berserk, creating portals for demons to freely emerge. ''Devil Survivor 2 The COMPs in Devil Survivor 2 are actually cell phones that have downloaded a demon summoning app, created by the Anguished One. Unlike the COMPs in the first Devil Survivor, these COMPs do not have much inhibitions at all aside from the fact that when destroyed, the Demon Tamers relinquish control of his or her demons. Similar Devices The ''Devil Children series The Devil Children use devices called Devil Risers, which are gun shaped computers used for carrying and summoning demons. In addition, Devil Children carry a personal computer called a Vinecom, which aids in organizing information and sorting demons. Later in the story, protagonists often gain the King Riser which works as a second Devil Riser compatible with stronger demons. ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' (PSP) Demon Summoning programs do not have a large role in the main story, COMP-like devices are prominent in the Climax Theater quest, Persona Thief. The main antagonist, Nirasawa, claimed to have created and placed a Demon Summoning program into a handheld computer, reminiscent of the original COMP created by Akemi Nakajima. One of the other major characters in this quest, Haruo Weyland, summons demons from an effects panel on his guitar called the "Infectious Groove", a reference to Carol J and his guitar GUMP. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Unlike any previous game, ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey characters summon demons though the use of the Demonica, a worn suit opposed to a handheld device. The Demonica, which stands for "'DEMO'untable 'N'ext 'I'ntigrated 'C'apability 'A'rmor", is from Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey and bears many similarities to the COMP of other Megami Tensei games. The Demonica too allows the protagonist to summon, communicate, and transport demons, and also has several other functions. The Demonica initially starts by mysteriously receiving the Demon Summoning Program, which allows the protagonist to see the otherwise invisible demons within the Schwarzwelt. As the plot progresses, the protagonist and the crew of the Red Sprite gain several upgrades to the Demonica using the Rare Forma gained from the Schwarzwelt including, but not limited to: detecting more valuable forma, Gate Search, and revealing invisible doors. Variations It is worth noting that Jack's Squad has a different model of Demonica. It is black and more combat-oriented albeit vastly inferior to the ones used by the Red Sprite team as supported by Arthur, comments of Jack's Squad, and their needing a Forma Search upgrade from the Red Sprite. Sub Apps The Demonica also has sub apps, programs that effect thing such as battle frequency, prizes awarded from victorious battles, and how your summoned demon's skills grow. Unlike regular programs, sub apps only have a limited space to work with, and only a few can be equipped at any time. Designation The Demonicas of the crew have different colored sleeves depending on a crewmember's role on the Red Sprite. Yellow sleeves designate members of the Operations Team and related teams while blue sleeves designate members relating to support teams such as the Resupply Team or the Medical Team. A red sleeve always denotes members of the Strike Team. The protagonist (and Demonee-Ho) seems to be the odd one out, having a white sleeve marking on his Demonica which is ambiguous as to what it represents. Trivia *In Persona 3, the player needs a "portable game system" to fulfill one of Elizabeth's quests. While the item itself is called "Handheld Game", Junpei states that the system is called COMPstation Portable, clearly referencing this device. He says he can give the player his old model since he got the redesigned one. *In Shin Megami Tensei IV, two variations of the Demonica Suit can be obtained in-game, but instead of serving as the COMP (since the protagonist already has the Gauntlet) the suit is simply armor. The Black Demonica can be gained instantly at the first shelter in Kasumigaseki, while the original Demonica must be bought in three separate pieces (Helmet, Body Armor, Bottoms) at a special arms shop in Ginza. Gallery Smt1comp.jpg|The COMP as it appears in Shin Megami Tensei Smt1goggle.jpg|The goggle of the COMP as it appears in Shin Megami Tensei Smt2comp.jpg|The COMP as it appears in Shin Megami Tensei II Smt2goggles.jpg|The goggles of the COMP as it appears in Shin Megami Tensei II handheld computer.jpg|The "handheld computer" as seen in Shin Megami Tensei: if... Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Category:Devil Survivor Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Category:Devil Survivor Overclocked Category:Devil Survivor 2